untitled
by jbsilvergrl
Summary: Umm... you'll have to read it


A girl walked up the steps to the church looking around quietly. As she stepped inside the church a priest walked up. "What can I do for you Miss Sara?"  
  
"Nothing father. I just came to pray." Sara smiled.  
  
The priest nodded before he went to greet a couple. Walking up the aisle Sara stopped just infront of the podium. Dropping to her knees Sara started to pray silently.   
  
The priest, who had finished with the couple, watched quietly as the black haired girl prayed. As he watched the door to the church opened and the leader of the local gang came in with the gang behind him. Walking over to Sara the leader placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sara, come. We still need to visit the ruins before it gets dark."  
  
Sara nodded before she stood. "All right Dan."  
  
"Hey, you'll be able to talk to them on earth. You know they're always with you." Dan soothed as they left the church with a nod at the priest.  
  
They stopped at the ruins of the Maxwell church where Sara prayed before the whole gang got on the shuttle that was heading for earth. As they rode the shuttle to earth Sara looked out the window in awe. "It's beautiful!" Dan smiled at the girl's cry.  
  
One week later:  
  
Stepping off the shuttle Sara looked around in surprise before she turned to Dan. "I love it! Why didn't we come to earth before?"  
  
"We never had the need to. Now we do. Since you are old enough I've enrolled you as a junior at the Peacecraft Institution. The rest of us are going to go to the regular high school or get jobs to help support us. You are going to concentrate on your studies young lady." Dan ordered.  
  
Sara pouted but nodded. Leading the way to a taxi Dan gave the driver the directions to the school Sara was going to attend. Once at the school the small group of twelve boys and one girl walked up the steps getting the student bodies attention. "Wow those guys look hot." a girl said to her friend.   
  
"So does that girl!" the friend, who was a boy, commented as the group went past them.  
  
Sara followed Dan into a office where Relena Peacecraft, owner of the institution, waited. With her were a couple and five young men. One of whom looked very familiar. Sara didn't get to ponder why though because Relena was speaking. "Welcome to the Institution Miss Peace. My name is Relena Peacecraft and these are my friends and brother. Zechs Marquise, Lucrezia Noin, Heero Yuy, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Wufie Chang, and Duo Maxwell, the loudmouth of the group."  
  
"I'm not that bad Lena," Duo protested before he turned toward the group, "All right, why are you guys here? You never leave the colony unless there's an assatination or your out of money. So why are you here Dan? And why is Sara with you and using your last name?"  
  
Relena opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance. "Nice to see you to cousin. And they're here to help get money so I can go to school here. Oh and some of them are going to school also. I'm using Dan's last name because I can't use Maxwell and have people think we're siblings correct? Any other stupid questions?" Sara asked dully.  
  
Duo shook his head before he laughed. "God, I missed you cuz. And no, I don't have anymore questions. You answered them all except one. Where are you guys staying?"  
  
"At the garage with Howard. He agreed that until we find our own place we can stay there. Besides Sara loves it there. She gets to work on the gundams." Alan smirked at the now blushing girl.  
  
"Alan! You are so dead!" Sara hissed under her breath.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"You should be because I swear to God when we get home today I'm going to gut you then slowly but shorely rip you apart." Sara snapped.  
  
"That's enough Sara. This is one of the reasons we're bringing her here. If she goes to a public school she'll soon get into a fight. It's easier if we have her some place where peace is taught instead of fighting." Dan explained to Relena.  
  
Relena just smiled softly before she turned to Sara. "How old are you Sara?"  
  
"Same age as my cousin. Which makes me eighteen to be exact." Sara answered.  
  
Relena nodded before she led Sara out of the office leaving the men behind. Lucrezia followed behind the two girls. Sara was quiet as she followed Relena into a room. "This is your first class. It's with Duo and the others. Actually most of your classes are with your cousin which is probally a good thing. You don't seem like you trust alot of people." Relena smiled.  
  
"I don't. The only one's I trust are Dan, Alan, and the others. Actually I don't trust them completely. The only I do is Duo." Sara explained as Duo came up behind them and wrapped his arms around Sara's neck.  
  
"Talking about me again cuz?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes before she kneaded Duo in the ribs. "Baka. I'm always talking about you or did you forget?"   
  
Duo fiened hurt as the students watched. "Hey Duo! Why are you acking so damn stupid infront of the girl? She's a new student. If you keep acting like that you'll make her leave." a boy said with a wink at Sara.  
  
"No I wont. Besides why would I do that to my cousin? And don't even think about trying to go out with her Brett. No one does unless they have my permission. If they try to I'll brake thier arms. Both of them I mean." Duo snapped as he stood infront of Sara.  
  
Brett eyes flashed but before he could do anything the bell rang. Sitting down Sara shivered when she felt Brett's eyes on her. But it stopped when Trowa gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. Brett will leave you alone." he told her before he turned back to the teacher.   
  
After class Sara stood up and without realizing it quickly stepped up beside Trowa. He gave her a smile and ruffled her hair. "Stop looking so worried Sara. Brett wont touch you with Duo around. And don't worry about later. If I know Dan he'll have someone waiting at the end of the day for you. Now come on or else we're going to be late for our next class. By the way which classes don't you have with Duo?"  
  
"Band, Gym, and Spanish. Why are you wondering?" Sara asked as the two of them ran to catch up with the others.  
  
"Just wondering. You have Band with Quatre and I and Spanish with me and Heero. Gym you have with Lena and, if you two have it during third, me." Trowa explained.  
  
"I'm in luck. Relena and I have it during third." Sara smiled as they caught up with the others.   
  
Relena just laughed as she saw the two of them. "Talking about the schedules or something else Sara?"  
  
Sara just shrugged before she, Heero, and Trowa went off to Spanish.  
For the rest of the day Sara got used to the school and having the guys following her everywhere. Brett was in all of her classes so it was hard to ignore him but the guys helped with that.  
  
Two months after she had come Sara was waiting for Trowa and Quatre when Brett walked up. Rolling her eyes Sara hopped down from her perch on the railing and started to walk away. She never got the chance. Grabbing her hand Brett kissed her as Trowa and Quatre walked up.  
  
Pulling Brett away from Sara Trowa beat him up as Quatre and Sara watched from a safe distance. When he was finished Trowa joined them and they walked home. From then on Brett stayed away from Sara knowing that if he didn't Trowa or Duo would kill him.  
  
Sara was happy especially when she and Trowa started going out. Sara met the other girls and became instant friends. For the rest of her years Sara never got in a fight again. Unless, that is, it was to protect her family or friends.  
THE END 


End file.
